Nightmares Consists of Dreams
by Squeegee3270
Summary: Johnny is having nightmares! Is this the result of feeling? Or is it just from lack of sleep? First story, so review, please!
1. Chapter 1:nightmares

Chapter one: Nightmares

The cool night air lightly brushed Nny's face, making him close his eyes and breathe in. He was laying down on the dirt of his front lawn, feeling time pass by. He opened his eyes and saw the little stars winking at him from above. He heard trees rustle softly against the breeze, and felt himself slip into subconsciousness. He jolted awakened stayed laying on the grass. Then he stood up, yawning. He turned around and dragged his feet into his house

"You look tired, Nny." The small burger statue, named Reverend Meat, stated.

"Hmm." He groaned out, feeling sleep crawl into his voice.

"You best get some rest." Meat said.

Nny nodded in agreement. He felt like that today was the day to sleep. Nothing was going on. It was peaceful. And he actually didn't feel suicidal. He walked sluggishly towards his bedroom, his eyes closed shut. He jumped as he hit the door-frame with his shoulder, opening his eyes slightly. He slid by and entered his room, flopping on top of his bed. He then tore off his boots and turned over, facing the wall, and letting sleep take over his mind.

His eyes opened wide. He shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat, gasping and turning on his light. Nny wiped off his forehead, breathing in deeply. This was the third time he had...

Nightmares...

He chuckled nervously. How ironic it is that the Homicidal Maniac had nightmares, considering his own actions don't terrify him, but what terrified him was...Devi...

His loneliness shadowed over him. He tried to shake it off and decided to go on a late night run, grabbing his boots and backpack full of devices.

He paused. Why was he in his room? Last time he remembered, he was at the 24/7, sipping on a cherry fizz wizz outside the store. And now he woke up here? He pondered on this for a while until coming to the conclusion that he was just delusional. He buckled up his boots, creating little metal clink sounds in the quiet house. He was finally ready to go, and headed for his front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice spoke up as he reached for the doorknob. Nny turned slowly, staring at the burger statue menacingly.

"I'm going out." He said in an irritable voice.

"On a date?" The statue said hopefully, his smiling, drooling face never changing.

He sighed abruptly. "I don't have time for your 'preaching', Reverend Meat."

"Very well, but know this; whatever you do out there,just know that there are still some innocent people in the world."

Nny stared at the statue incredulously and finally blinked, pulling himself out of the weird trance.

He turned towards the door. "You keep on telling me that, and maybe I'll listen for once." He said sarcastically, not sounding very convincing. He slammed the door shut and walked under the night sky.

Nny strolled along the sidewalk, rubbing his backpack strap nervously. He didn't know what he was doing or what he wanted, but he just felt like going outside. He tried to shake out his thoughts on Reverend Meat's words, but found himself stopping in his tracks. He growled and walked on. He strolled into an alleyway not too far from his house, seeming that he always uses this to get to town. He saw a small gang of people having a party. He eyed them suspiciously before going on.

As he walked passed them, they quieted down, wondering what he was doing. The music awkwardly kept on going.

"Who is he?" Someone muttered.

He stopped walking. He turned around towards them. He saw that all of them were young teenagers.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Hey man. This place is restricted." a boy with piercings and baggy jeans spoke up.

Nny stared at them for a while, then looked down. He saw an empty beer bottle, right at his feet. He picked it up with a small curiosity.

"You know, someone can really get hurt by these." He muttered, slowly walking to one of the fences on the either side.

They all stood still.

He continued. "Drunk driving, poor decisions, idiocy," A small pause, and a brief grin. "Murder." At the last word, he broke the bottom of the bottle off revealing jagged spikes. He smirked. "But I think this way will be so much more fun."

They all stood there with wide eyes, silent with fear.

Oh, how he loved their fear, the need to torture welled up in his mind. But something held him back. Something absurd. He tried to stop himself, but to no avail.

He stroked the bottle, looking at them darkly. "I suggest you go home, tell your parents that you love them, cry in your pillow, and stop being stupid before I catch you again in my alleyway." He grinned, pointing quickly to the sidewalk with the bottle.

They all walked hastily towards the opening and scattered back to their houses.

Nny chuckled, then stopped. He dropped his bottle, creating a single shatter.

"What have I done?" He whispered sharply.

He stood there for a while before adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and returning home.

Nny opened the door slowly, stepping in his house lightly. He clicked his door shut and sneaked into his room. He took off his boots and backpack, falling down on his bed. He instantly regretted jumping on his rusty, creaking mattress.

"So what did you do? Did you lacerate someone? Tore out their heart? Pull off fingernails?" Reverend Meat asked, sitting on his nightstand.

Nny looked up at his dusty ceiling.

"No." He said, feeling distant.

"No?...hm...Taser?"

Nny didn't answer. He can feel his smile widen even more.

"You let them go, did you?" He whispered tauntingly.

"They were just kids." He faltered, realizing how he sounded. He snatched a pillow and pressed it against his face to drown out Meat's laughing.

Then it stopped. He took off the pillow to see Reverend Meat sitting on his chest. Nny sighed, throwing his pillow off to the side and dropping his head down on the bed.

"You best get some rest, Nny." He whispered.

Nny looked up to say something, but he was gone. He took the pillow and shoved it under his head, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:inside the mind

A/N

Hey! Sorry for not putting an authors notes on the first chapter! I was a little hurried. I do not own any of JTHM. If I did, I would be a complete geni-us! Please review if you have any ideas or words of wisdom you would like to bestow unto me!

Chapter two: Inside the Mind

Nny felt his eyes open. He saw Devi, hiding in a corner of a small bedroom. He looked around, seeing many paintings nailed on the walls. He knew this was her apartment. He reached for her, but she screamed, making him step back in surprise.

"Go away!" She screamed, hiding her face with her hands, her body pressed against the thin walls.

"Look at her...cowering..."

Nny instantly froze. That voice...

The Styrofoam doughboys formed onto the walls, looking like they were glued on them. Nny looked at them with a vengeance, but also with fear, shuddering in his eyes.

"You're dead. You can't control me anymore." He said.

"I'm afraid not," Whispered Mr. Eff. "We will always be a part of you."

Nny gulped. "I was never a part of you. You never cared." he said with a wavering voice, tears blurring his eyesight. He felt an old memory come back, but it quickly left as soon as it came.

"You're wrong. We love you, Nny. We would never stop caring." Psycho Doughboy taunted in a singsong voice.

Nny shook his head. "No," He whispered quietly. "I'm not."

"Kill." They both whispered.

He pressed his ears shut, closing his eyes and feeling tears fall.

"Kill." They urged in his mind.

Nny shook his head vigorously.

"KILL!" They screamed...

"Feel..." A small, almost silent voice said.

He screamed, and lost it, picking up a paint brush and stabbing the doughboys in the eyes...

But then he opened his...

He stabbed Devi...

He dropped the brush in horror, feeling his bloodied hands shake.

Devi's eyes were stabbed, making blood slide down her cheeks. Her face was slack, the tears of blood filling her mouth. He dropped down on his knees, picking up her body gently. Her limp body felt warm, her arms softly brushing the ground. It felt too real...

He screamed in agony, feeling his throat catch, making his voice crack. He dropped his forehead against hers, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, tears sliding through. His body shook with emotions.

"Feel..." The voice whispered softly, making everything turn black.

His eyes shot open. He stayed laying on his back, his pillow wet with his tears from the dream. He wiped off the residue of tears off his cheeks, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Nny breathed in deeply, letting it out shakily.

He can't do this anymore. He'll stay awake as long as he lives, whatever it takes.

He laid there in silence, hearing cars quietly roll by. He felt his eyes grow heavy, but he fought it. Out of his window, the gray light of dawn peeked over the horizon. He glanced at his clock. It was five in the morning.

He sighed a breath of relief; he had enough of darkness. He stayed on his back, staring out in the dim light. A few minutes passed and he could make out the very few objects in his room. He slowly got up, sitting on the edge of his bed, enjoying the silence in and out of his mind. He felt... Normal...

But the feeling quickly faded as he heard faint screams below the house. He growled. He forgot to kill his victims last night. He grabbed his boots and walked out of his room, feeling hungry for torture... And french toast...

He stepped down the stairs, going into the bowels of his house. He wiped off the syrup on his face from his breakfast on his sleeve. He passed by the drowning chamber, and turned right at the sharp objects hall. He opened a door, revealing a man strapped on a medieval stretcher.

His eyes widened.

"No! Please! I said I was sorry!" He cried.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, staying silent.

"Are you gonna say anything?!" The man screamed, panicking. "Or are you afraid you'll trip over your..." He faltered, realizing what he said.

Nny shot an evil glare. He stomped towards him. The man wriggled, trying to back away. He jutted out his jaw in anger.

"Words?" He asked quietly, finishing his sentence. He reached for the lever, shoving it forward.

The man screamed as his hands and feet were pulled far apart. His shirt slid up his stomach, showing his torso, giving Nny an idea for his demise. He smirked.

"I don't like it when people don't finish their sentences." He mumbled.

He walked over to one wall, showing many torture devices. He picked up a small dagger from one of the hangers, nothing too gaudy.

He walked slowly towards the man, and balanced the weapon between his two thumbs.

"Tell me Kevin... Is it right to laugh?" He asked.

Kevin nodded, his pupils small with fear.

"I didn't finish," Nny smiled. "See how everything changes when you leave out only a few words?" He quickly jammed the knife into his shoulder, making him scream.

"Is it right to laugh... At someone in pain?"

"No!" Kevin yelled, feeling his shoulder throb maddeningly.

Nny's smile only grew wider. "Then why did you?"

He groaned as Nny pushed the knife in deeper, making it hit the board on the other side with a thunk.

"I didn't-"

Before he could finish, Nny twisted the dagger, making Kevin scream as blood pooled at his wound.

"You. Didn't?" He asked in a dangerous whisper. He pulled out the dagger, wiping the blood off with his victims shirt. "Have you ever tripped before? I bet you have... It's not fun. You scrape your elbows, hit your head, your wrists get sore, and, if you're lucky, you get the wind knocked out of you." Nny smiled, punching him right in the chest as hard as he could, making Kevin gasp and cough. "Just like that."

He shoved the lever even farther. Kevin groaned out, feeling his joints pull from the uncomfortable position. The blood from his shoulder soaked the front of his shirt.

Johnny rested the cold tip of the blade on his stomach.

"Please." Kevin panted.

"Too?..." Nny said, motioning his hand for him to finish.

"Late?" He whimpered.

Nny smiled and gave him a sarcastic look, nodding his head. He pushed down, sliding across his stomach, creating a horrible squelch. He screamed as his guts poured out from the pressure of being stretched. Just like a rubber band...

And then he left, wiping off his dagger. He was sick of his screams.

He went over to another room, and the screams from Kevin died down. He closed the door and faced a man tied up in the air, his feet shackled to the floor.

"Let me down, you faggot! You don't deserve Devi!" He spat, snarling at him, shaking wildly in his bounds.

Nny smirked. "You don't deserve her either, Matthew. Who would like to have a boy friend that thinks he's better than everyone. Stuck up. Insults everyone below him?" he walked slowly over to him. He went to his side and pulled up his shirt.

"You butt-fucking faggot! Let go of my shirt!" He yelled.

Johnny chuckled. "I don't think gay people like being called faggot... I think nowadays they prefer... Homo." He let out a burst of laughter. "Name that movie!" He said, pointing the dagger to his face, a huge, crazy grin plastered on his face. He sighed. "But... I wouldn't know, 'cause I'm not a faggot."

He scraped a huge portion of his skin off of his side with the dagger. He screamed. Nny continued to skin him until his whole side was lacerated. Then he reached up and cut off a rope holding one of his arms up. He shucked the skin off from his forearm and dropped the knife. He then gripped the skin and pulled down. Matthew screamed as Nny pulled off his skin like a glove. The muscles underneath were veiny and bled profusely.

"There," Nny said. "Hell should be a nice experience for you." He smiled madly, and chuckled happily as he walked away to another door.

"DEVI HATES YOU!" He yelled angrily.

Nny stopped, his boots scuffing the ground.

"Caught your attention, didn't I?" He chuckled.

Nny slowly turned around and strolled over towards him.

"Maybe she does hate me." He whispered, looking deep into the mans face. Matthew smiled with cruel amusement in his eyes. Nny then unexpectedly smiled, making Matthews disappear. "But she can't love a dead man!" He snickered, bending down to pick up the dagger.

His eyes widened. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He screamed, panicking and swinging around.

"That's not your decision to make." Nny growled. He gritted his teeth, and shoved the knife in Matthews heart, making him breathe out forcefully.

"Any guesses on what movie that quote was from?" He asked the dead Matthew. Naturally, he didn't respond. "No?" He shrugged. "Okay then. Bye!" He said, shaking out the hateful words, and moved on. He went down the hall and pushed a door open.

He heard Teresa scream from the operation table she was strapped down on. He walked over and reached for a jar on the table of tools. He then skulked over to her.

"What are those?" She wavered.

He shook the large jar full of gauges.

"These are the pretty little spears in your ears." He chuckled and looked at her maniacally. "That rhymed."

"Let me go!" She pleaded.

Nny snickered. Then chuckled, turning into a full on cackle, throwing his up in the air. Then he paused and shook his head, dropping it down. "Nah."

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you." She said, trying to reason with him.

"SORRY?!" He screamed, disgusted with the word. "YOU GAVE ME HOPE OF SOMEONE ACTUALLY HAVING THE COURAGE TO BEFRIEND ME!" He shrieked, plunging his hand into the jar and taking out a gauge and jabbing it into her arm. She screamed as he continued. "And you LAUGHED!" Another in her shoulder. "Saying you were just kidding!" He seethed, twisting one in her knee. "Trying to make me feel BAD in front of your FRIENDS!" Stabbing one in her thigh. "Just so you get someone you LIKE impressed!" Another in her stomach.

"OOOOOOO!" He yelled sarcastically, imitating the express of impression, putting his hands on his cheeks. Then he muttered a disgusted noise and wiped off his cheeks of the filthy blood that came from his gloves.

He then went for a hammer on the table, and started hammering the spears into her. She screamed, cried, moaned, and bawled. This went on for hours- grab gauge, hammer in body, repeat- until the jar was empty. He reached in for another one and chuckled.

"Last one." He grinned. He settled it above her forehead. Her eyes widened.

"No! Please!" She cried, blubbering like a baby.

"Yeah, you're right," Nny muttered. "This'll never go through that thick skull of yours."

She sighed in relief.

He smiled. "But what about here?" He hovered it over her heart.

Before she could scream, he hammered it in hard, a little blood splattering the hammer. He sniffed, dropping the tool and stretching his arms out.

He went upstairs, going into his room. He pulled off his bloody shirt and gloves, tossing them to the ground. He rooted through his dresser and pulled out a hoodie with short, finger-less gloves. He sighed and dragged his feet in his living room, plopping on the dusty cushions.

He felt his lip quavering. Emotions took him over as he dropped his head into his hands.

He felt...

"Guilty?" Meat asked.

He brought up his legs and wrapped his arms around, his face hidden. Tears threatened to fill his eyes. He looked up, seeing the white pig boy on his coffee table.

"I don't want these... Emotions..." He felt an anger rise up inside him. He entangled his fingers in his hair. "STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!" He screamed.

Meat only laughed. "I'm not finished with you..."

"I'm going crazy." Nny muttered, ignoring Meat.

"Or maybe your emotions are testing you..." He whispered.

He stared at him, looking horrified.

"I do not feel." He spat.

"Your brain comes to that conclusion, but your heart says otherwise." At that, Reverend Meat floated away, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts.

A/N

Hehe. This chapter made me bring out my little monster when I typed this. Although Johnny would probably disagree wit me... Anywho, please review if you have any comments! ...Oh! And whoever guesses where that quote was from gets a knife in their heart! Tempting, huh? Y'know you wanna...


	3. Chapter 3:fright

A/N

So this is where Devi comes into play! Yay! Keep in mind, I have not read the I Feel Sick comics, so I just based it off of what I know. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter three: Fright

Devi rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she started to paint a dark hallway on her canvas. Tenna was somewhere on vacation, so she was left alone in her apartment, and used the silence to focus on her paintings. She grabbed for another paintbrush on her table and started to paint, when she stopped. The paintbrush was fairly new. But the end of it was covered in a red substance, dried and turned dark. She decided that she must've spilled some paint on it from her previous works of art and continued. A few minutes passed, and her eyes started to grow heavy. She twitched awake, glancing at the clock on the wall. It read nine p.m. She dropped the brush on the table and walked over to her couch and sat down.

Devi couldn't sleep at night because of the panic attacks she'd been having lately. Usually, she gets one once in a few weeks. At first, she shook them off as paranoia, but then they slowly started to get worse. The last one she had, she actually thought HE was there to finally kill her. The terror she felt...

She decided to call one of her very few friends to take her out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone and started pushing numbers, and pressed call. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. The voicemail clicked on.

"Hello, you've reached Matthew Sherman. If you have anything that's worth saying, say it." The soft beep of the voicemail came after.

She put the phone into the holder and laid down on the couch, not bothering to leave a message. She sighed, feeling sleep rub against her. Her arm absentmindedly slipped under the throw pillow as she felt herself nod off. She groaned, trying to stay awake.

Then she got up and stumbled to the kitchen, turning on the coffee brewer, inhaling the comforting smell of grounded beans, feeling a bit revived. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a mug. She settled in in the coffee machine, leaning her forearms on the cold linoleum counter.

Aside from the buzzing of the brewer, it was quiet in her small apartment. It was peaceful...

Yet lonely...

Devi sighed. She thought of trying to reach Matthew again, but came to the conclusion that he was probably busy.

She went to her room and slipped on her only pj's; a pair of boxers and a tank top. Then she left and walked down the small hall. Devi entered the kitchen and saw the brewer flashed a red light, indicating that the coffee was done. She pushed a button and steaming liquid poured out, falling into the mug with a satisfying splash.

She took the cup and cradled it with her cold hands, walking over to the couch and siting down slowly. Her hands lifted the cup to her mouth, the hot coffee burning her tongue slightly. She then placed it on the little table next to her, sighing in boredom. As Devi placed her feet on the edge of the cushion, she grabbed the throw pillow, hugging it against her bare legs. Her mind suddenly felt clouded by loneliness, wishing that someone was sitting next to her.

Dropping the pillow, she reached for the phone, hoping Matthew would pick up and talk to her. The feeling disappeared when she received the voicemail a second time. She smirked, dropping it in the holder once more.

'Maybe he's dead,' She thought amusingly... Then she paused, a look of concern passing her face... 'Maybe I'm right... Maybe he is dead... And maybe Johnny killed him out of petty jealousy.' She felt tears fill her eyes... 'And it would be all my fault...' She sniffled, wiping away the small tears. She never wanted this to happen; to go on a date with a 'nice' guy that ends up trying to kill her, and now staying inside her apartment 24/7 because of it.

She then felt a pang of guilt, remembering how she hurt Johnny like that after he tried to kill her. She shook her head, chuckling. 'Why would I feel guilty? He deserved it. He's insane!' she thought. Then she blinked, realizing another possibility.

'...Or maybe he's just scared to show affection...' She thought deeply about his situation, not hearing the thunder of clouds.

She then heard a pitter-patter outside, pulling her back to reality. Then it increased until it was a steady fall. Devi knew it was rain. She smiled, wanting to go outside and enjoy it, even though she was terrified she would get kidnapped and killed...

"Aw... Fuck it." She muttered. She slipped on her boots and walked over to the door. Then she stopped. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, feeling herself hesitate. She then squeezed her eyes shut and yanked the door open.

Her eyes instantly widened as cold air blew in. She walked out, flinching as the rain fell on her. When she threw up her head, she saw the soft glow of the moon behind the dark cloud barrier around the sky, and the raindrops glisten in the air, falling as if they were the tears of mourning angels. She breathed in deeply, smelling the moist dirt. She saw puddles rippling from drops of rain, and the wall of fog covering the faraway buildings. She loved fog; it was the closest you can get to touching a cloud. She kept on staring at the fog, smiling.

Then it faded, when she saw an outline of a man appear from the gray. She froze. Still staring at the figure. He was tall, his long coat flapping in the wind. She trembled, gripping the doorknob behind her. She slowly opened the door and slid in, cracking it open slightly. As he got closer, she realized that it was just a cold, old, homeless man looking for shelter. She sighed a breath of relief, going outside once more. She stared at the sky for a while, then went back inside, taking off her boots. She grabbed a blanket from her couch and wrapped herself in it, feeling cold, and drunk her coffee, knowing that deep down, she wished it wasn't a homeless man, but a homicidal maniac asking her to come back to him.

Meanwhile!...

Johnny slumped over the grocery cart as he waited in the long queue in front of him. He groaned as he heard the cashier argue with a customer that was angry about the store not having booze. He looked down into the cart, seeing what he got. A pack of Fiz-Wiz, lunch meat, bread, some veggies, some fruit, instant coffee, senor salsa chips (you'll pee fire!), corn dogs, frooty pops, pringles, bagels, blah, blah, and more blah.

'Damn, why did my fridge have to run out of food today?' He thought irritably. Luckily, he got money from his victims last night so he could buy some more. He sighed, feeling bored.

'You forgot the milk...' Meat whispered in his mind.

Nnys' eyes flashed open. "FUCK!" He yelled out loud.

Everyone stared at him, then just turned back, returning to their zombie-like states. Nny left his cart and went to get a carton not too far away. When he came back, his cart was pushed out of the line.

Nnys' nostrils flared and he stomped to the cart, thrusting the milk inside the basket. He glared at the woman that was behind him, now occupying his spot in the line.

She had brown hair with purple highlights that looked messily applied. She had huge sunglasses on, skanky clothes, wrinkly skin, long painted fingernails with a cigarette in between two, smelled of alcohol, and looked hung over.

She didn't notice the death glare Nny was giving her.

"HEY!" He blurted, feeling anger fester inside of him.

She slowly turned her head. "What?" She said in a scratchy voice.

"Did you push my cart out of the line?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, so what?"

Nnys' glare intensified. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUSH MY CART OUT OF THE WAY LIKE MY GROCERIES DON'T MATTER?!" He yelled.

She inhaled out of the filter of her cigarette and blew the smoke into his face.

"What makes you think you can just leave your cart in the line without someone watching it?" She countered.

He coughed and sputtered. He pointed a finger. "Look, old lady!-"

"I'm not old, I'm only 64." She interrupted.

He looked at her, feeling annoyed. "Hm, okay, grandma. Slutty girl clothes and drugs aren't gonna make you younger. If anything, it makes you look OLDER! YOU PIECE OF PRETENTIOUS SHIT! I'VE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! I JUST SIMPLY BUY GROCERIES AND STILL I GET NOTICED BY SOME SACK OF WASTE THAT DELIBERATELY TRY TO PISS ME OFF! WELL! NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF! AND TRUST ME!" He paused. "You do not want to see what's gonna happen next.." He said in a lowered voice, grinning and pulling out a knife.

But before it could appear in the woman's vision, so as to freak her out, he stopped. He slipped it back in his backpack. Instead, he reached for the gun that was only for suicidal purposes in a holster on his belt.

'Fuck it.' He thought. He raised the gun high above his head. The loud crack of a bullet leaving its' clip rang throughout the whole store, making everyone scatter and scream. He smiled, pushing the cart in one hand and the other with the gun, which was now lowered below his head. He walked over to the cashier, who was bending down in fear under the counter.

He tapped the counter with the gun, and a pair of terrified eyes popped out from under.

Nny motioned to the groceries with his gun.

"I need to pay for my groceries." He said with a smile.

Finally, the cashier slowly got up and started scanning the items in his cart and putting them in plastic bags.

He screamed when Nny pointed the gun towards him.

He leaned on the counter with his one free hand, sighing.

"I want paper. Not plastic." he whispered.

The cashier shook his head up ans down, his shaky hands taking the items out and putting them in the paper bags.

"Th-that's 30.22." He said in a small voice.

Nny held up a finger telling him to wait, and thrusted his hand into his pocket, fishing out for something, his other hand still pointing the gun at the poor cashier.

He finally pulled out a piece of paper. "I have a coupon." He said, offering it to the man. The man took it and scanned it.

"25.22." He said in a trembling voice. Nny grabbed his wallet and fished out a twenty and a ten. He slid it on the counter with his hand pressed down on it.

He grinned. "Keep the change." He whispered, taking the cart out of the store, putting the food in his trunk, starting the car, and driving away towards home.

A/N

Fun fact! The old whore lady is an actual person and was my math teacher last year! I know. My school is horrible. Please review and keep on eatin' cake! Mmm... cake...


	4. Chapter 4:advice

A/N

Squee! Finally! Prepare yourself for adorableness! With, of course, torture on the side...heh...

Chapter four: Advice

Nny threw the food stuff in his fridge and plopped down onto his couch, feeling tired. He sighed, propping his feet up and clicking on the tv. It showed a banana commercial. He grumbled, turning it off. Now didn't feel like the time to be lazy. He sprang up to his feet and walked outside, thinking about going on a 'stroll'. He started to walk on the sidewalk when he almost tripped on an object in his way. He balanced himself on the edge of the concrete, glad that he caught himself before he could land on his face. He swirled around to see what tripped him. Then he blinked, a look of confusion passing his face. He picked up the shiny red tricycle off the ground. He smiled, realizing that it was Squees'.

'Squee must've left it here,' He thought. He strolled over to his window next door to return it.

Squee got off the bus and started trotting to his house. He pushed the door open and raced down the hall, making his father drop all his papers.

"Sorry!" Squee exclaimed, running past him. He clicked his bedroom door shut before his father could yell at him. He sighed, unzipping his backpack and pulling Shmee out, letting the backpack slide to the ground. He walked over to his bed and sat down, staring at the teddy bear with a big smile.

"Ahem."

Squee looked up, seeing the scary neighbor man sitting right next to him. Squees eyes widened as he scooted far away from him, his smile disappearing. Nny stared at the small child with a grin.

"Hi, Squee!" He said happily.

Squee looked down to the ground.

"Hi." He said in a small voice.

Nnys smile faded, and he twiddled his thumbs, feeling a bit awkward.

"So... I returned your bike." He said, trying to break the silence.

Squee glanced at him. "Thank you."

Nny smiled. "You have very good manners, Squee. See, that's what I like about you; you're never rude."

Squee looked away, feeling small.

"...Hey... Can I tell you a secret?" Nny asked.

Squee turned his head, nodding it meekly.

"I've been having... Nightmares."

Squee looked at him confusingly. How can he have nightmares?

"What are they about?" He asked.

Nny shrugged. "A girl." He said blankly.

Not an answer Squee was expecting. He stayed silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I keep on seeing the doughboys and they're telling me to kill her. But I try to kill them instead, but I don't. I kill her either way..." He looked distant, almost as if he was reliving it.

Squee hugged his bear nervously.

"Y-you can just stop trying to kill them." He said quietly. Nny stared at him, looking like he couldn't fathom the thought of not killing. Squee flinched, thinking that he was gonna kill him for saying that. "It's just a dream," Squee added, "they're not real, so why kill them?" He wavered.

Nnys eyes widened, having a realization dawn on him. "I never thought of it that way..." He whispered. For a while, he pondered on this, figuring out how he could stop all this. Then he shook himself out of his thoughts, coming back to reality.

Squee hugged his bear tightly against his body, feeling terrified.

Nny then realized what he did.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Squee. I didn't mean to." He said softly, hearing regret in his voice.

Squee shifted on his mattress. "It's okay." He said, feeling a little surprised that he actually apologized.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Nny said fearfully. "Can you promise me that?"

Squee held out his pinkie to him. Nny was confused instantly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Pinkie promise." Squee answered.

"Oh." He murmured, kind of getting it. He grabbed his pinkie with his hand, shaking it up and down.

Squee giggled. "No, you have to use _your_ pinkie..." He clasped his pinkies together. "Like this."

Nny nodded, smiling at his innocence. He interlocked his pinkie with his, Squees barely wrapping around. Squee held up his other hand.

"I pinkie promise." He said, grinning.

Johnny smiled, feeling his heart swell up. He never had anyone show this much caring towards him. He was grateful for Squee... His only real friend...

Nny wrapped his arms around Squee, silently vowing to protect him forever.

Squee smiled awkwardly, considering this is the first time he hasn't really seemed... Scary?... And he actually seemed... Nice?... In a way...

Johnny had let go of Squee and turned to his window, sliding the glass upwards and stepping out onto the grass. He then leaned on the sill. He sighed with a smile.

"Thanks, Squee. You're a big help, y'know?"

Squee just smiled and nodded. Nny then slid the window shut and walked back to his house with a new confidence.

Nny jumped into the 24/7 and walked over to the brainfreezy machine, grabbing a cup. He held it against his lips, both hands clasping the cup, not sure what to pick. He didn't know why, but he felt like trying something new today. Then he glanced over and saw a new flavor. He grinned as he shot his hand out and pressed the trigger with the rim of the cup, looking at the nice, cool, green watermelon slush fall into it. He then popped the dome lid on top, followed with a straw. He hummed as he walked over towards the counter. The cashier glanced at his drink, and then pressed the buttons on the cash register sluggishly, looking annoyed and tired.

"That's four dollars." He said in a monotone voice.

Nny didn't seem to notice. He took out a five dollar bill and offered it to the man.

"You can keep the change." Nny said.

"Great, now I can buy a drop of gas. Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Johnny shrugged and walked out, not knowing what his problem was. Throughout the whole night, he prepared to face the nightmare that was plaguing him, planning how he should approach. He decided to take Squees advice and give it a try that night. It felt weird to try and not kill someone. Yet, it felt... Oddly lifting...

He started to stroll over to his car when he saw Squees school bus roll by. Nny only grinned wider. He then trotted over to his parking spot, dropping his drink in the cup holder, and started his small car, wanting to beat the bus to Squees house and to tell him

the good news.

"Get your ass off my bus, Casil! Or you're gonna get written up!" The bus driver yelled.

Squee twitched awake, realizing that it was his stop. He slid off his seat and started walking down the aisle towards the front. The bus drivers big arm blocked Squee from the doors.

"You better stop lollygagging in the aisle and get out my doors quicker, or I'm gonna tell your parents to give you a whuppin'." He said harshly.

Squee only nodded, feeling worthless and scared. The drivers hand finally got out of the way, and Squee got to the stairs, jumping down each step, for his legs were too small for the large stairs. He finally stepped onto the sidewalk.

"IF YOU CAN'T STEP DOWN STAIRS LIKE A REAL MAN, THEN NEXT TIME, I'LL DROP-KICK YOU OFF MY BUS!" The driver boomed, making Squee cringe.

The bus doors slid closed. But not all the way. A hand popped in, holding them open. Then the body connected to the hand came into view.

"Mind if I tag along?" Johnny asked.

The driver sneered. "Whatever." He huffed.

Nny stepped up the stairs and sat in the first seat, looking at the bus driver through the mirror. The bus made a hissing sound, and slowly started to roll along. Nny glanced back, seeing that no one else was on. He turned back.

"What's your name, sir?" Nny asked hanging on to the front of the seat, trying to figure the man out.

There was a long silence.

"Dave." He blurted, hunching over the large wheel, and plunging his hand into a large bag of Cheetos next to him.

Nny nodded. "Alright... Dave... Do you think a kid can handle pressure- and, I mean, real break-you-down pressure?"

Dave glanced at him, scoffing. "If they're man enough."

Nny scowled. "I'm talking about kids. Not men. And not boys, either." He said, feeling annoyed by his sexist behavior.

Dave shrugged his shoulders

"Probably not." He grumbled.

"Ah," Nny said, smiling. "Now, I was hoping you would say that. Because now i can call you a hypocrite."

"Really? Me, a hypocrite?" He said, feeling annoyed.

"Well, after how I saw you treat the poor kid that just got off, I'm pretty confident in saying that, yeah, you're a hypocrite." Nny countered.

Dave glared at him. "Look, freak, that little shit deserved it." He said, getting angry.

Nny stood up. "Really? Well, it just so happens that that 'little shit' goes through a lot of fucking pressure."

Dave slammed on the brakes, getting up and turning around to face Nny.

"And you really think I'm making it worse? 'Cause I'm not!' He yelled.

"Having parents that hate you, a neighbor that freaks him out by showing brains of his victims, and a stuffed possessed toy bear is, I think, pressure enough!" Nny said, raising his voice.

"You wanna go?!" Dave yelled.

Nny raised his hands. "Much obliged, FAT ASS!" He then laughed manically at his insult.

Dave, with his face beet red, swung a fist at his face. Nny ducked taking out a small knife and stabbing it in his thigh and leaving it in. Dave yelled in rage and pain. He tried to kick him in the gut, but Nny was too fast, jumping onto one of the seats and grabbing his neck, digging his heels into his fat back.

Dave roared, trying to shake him off. But Nny started to choke him, trying knock him out from lack of air.

"Be a man, Dave. Kick. My. Ass." Nny whispered harshly in his ear.

Dave sputtered, straining to breathe.

"Oh, no! Looks like the giant's not a man! He cant kick my ass!" Nny screamed, squeezing tighter.

After a while, Dave passed out, making Nny brace for the fall. The whole bus shook when he dropped. Nny sighed, getting off of him and wiping the horrible pig sweat on his hands onto one of the seats. He then got in the drivers seat and turned the yellow beast around, driving towards home.

Squee sat on the curb, waiting for the neighbor man to return. His head snapped up when he heard the hiss of the bus from far away. It finally pulled up, and he saw that Nny was driving it. Squee looked at him in confusion.

Nny jumped onto the sidewalk, grinning. He bent down to look at Squee.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" He asked.

Squee nodded, aware shining in his eyes.

"That's good." Nny said, sighing in content. "I got good news."

"What is it?" Squee asked.

"I'm gonna take your advice tonight." He said, grinning big.

Squee smiled. "That's great!" He said, feeling relieved.

They both stared at each other for a while before Nny broke the silence.

"Well, I gotta return Goliath back to his cave." Nny said, walking back to the bus.

Squee waved goodbye as the bus rolled away, not knowing what he was really gonna do to his bus driver.

Dave slowly awoke, painfully sitting up. He blinked a few times, feeling a headache form. He then realized that he was in a field. Also, in a straitjacket.

"Finally awake?"Nny asked, sharpening a knife in front of him.

"I know how to get out of this straitjacket. And when I do, I'll beat the living shit out of you." Dave threatened.

Nny snickered. "First of all, you're bluffing. Second, we both know that you can't fight. And third, shit isn't alive."

Dave's nostrils flared. Then he paused. He noticed something strange that he was sitting next to.

Nny saw that he was staring at the hole in the ground, with the hill of dirt next to it.

"Oh, that? That's just your grave." Nny said nonchalantly.

Dave's eyes widened. "Oh, God. Please don't kill me." He wavered.

Nny snickered once more. "God's not gonna kill you... I am." He chuckled. "You know what you do? You buy yourself a tape recorder, and you just record yourself for a whole day. I think you're gonna be surprised at some of your phrasing." He paused. "But since you don't have a whole day, I'll just leave it in your coffin." He lifted a recorder and dropped it in a large wooden box that Dave hadn't seen before, a thunk echoing silently.

Dave shook his head. "No, please!" He screamed.

Nny pouted. "But I worked so hard digging that hole. And not to mention dragging you here. I don't want all that hard work going to waste."

"Kill someone else!" Dave pleaded.

Nny scoffed. "At this late at night? You're asking me to do the impossible." And that's when he started dragging him towards the box.

Dave wriggled and screamed, crying out pleads.

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" He screamed.

Nny grunted, ignoring his outbursts. "You can help too, you know! Use your legs!"

He didn't. He just kept on screaming. Nny finally got to the box, which was only a foot away. Nny squatted and started to lift the mass of fat that was Squees bus driver. He rolled him over the edge and he slammed inside, a loud crack resonating through the small field.

"Damn it! You broke the recorder!" Nny said disappointingly.

He then closed the lid, but it couldn't close all the way because of his wide body. That's when Nny tried to push it down to the latch. The wood bent and creaked, but it didn't even get close to closing. Feeling desperate, he tried standing on top of it, jumping up and down, very similar to what you would do to a full car trunk. The lid didn't close. He sighed, scratching his head.

"Should've made the hole a little deeper."Nny murmured.

He shrugged, and started pushing. Johnny slid the coffin against the dry grass, and it fell into the shallow grave. He then stretched his back out and took a shovel, starting to bury him.

After a while, the mound disappeared, and he stomped on the dirt, packing it in. The screams were now soft and the ground slightly trembled at his squirming in the coffin. Nny scoffed, throwing the shovel and walking towards home.

"Who's the man now?" He muttered, smirking evilly.

A/N

Dont-cha just hate bus drivers? I know I do! More on the way! Just sit tight, and relax on this rollercoaster of emotions! And thank you, Queen Of Black Cats and Icingdeath777 for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Please review, and no flames for the brainfreezy bit; It'll melt;D And just a heads up- this is the second-to-last chapter. Please don't cry; I'm working on another project, and hopefully, I'll get the first chapter up soon;)


End file.
